


Aliens, Lacrosse and Lesbians

by crystalgemlesbians



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual fluff and smut, F/F, artsy lesbians, established relationships - Freeform, fashionable lesbians, nerdy lesbians, sporty lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalgemlesbians/pseuds/crystalgemlesbians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot, who has had more serious relationships with textbooks than people, finds herself thrown into an unfamiliar world where reason and logic are replaced with hormones and impulsive actions. Good thing she has her friends to encourage and support her along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee and Sweatpants

A long, low sigh escaped from the chapped lips of Peridot. Leaning back in her chair, she ran a hand through her blonde, tinted green locks. She fumbled through her hoodie pocket, searching blindly for her tube of lip balm. After she had fished it from her pocket, she swiped it over her lips as she turned to face her roommate. Her roommate was currently slumped, face down on the top of her desk. 

“Amethyst?” Peridot called.

Peridot received a groan in response. 

“How’s that homework treating you?” Peridot asked.

Amethyst turned to face Peridot, her cheek pressing against her desk. Peridot noted how tiredness seemed to permeate the lines on her face. 

“Greaaaaat, Peri. Just great.” Amethyst replied.

“Really? Because it appears to me you have assumed a position of defeat.” Peridot commented.

Flinging her body against her chair, Amethyst let out an exasperated moan, “Peri, we’ve been over this. That was _sarcasm_. Y’know, sarcasm?”

Peridot blinked behind her thick green rimmed glasses, “I know what sarcasm is Amethyst.”

Amethyst tucked her arms behind her neck, “Yeah, okay, whatever you say Peri.”

“Returning to my previous question, how is your assignment going?” Peridot questioned.

Amethyst pulled out a stick of gum from the pocket of her jeans. She unwrapped it, popping it into her mouth as she crumpled the foil and threw it over her shoulder.

Peridot frowned, she hated when Amethyst threw her garbage on the floor. Mostly because it meant Peridot would be cleaning it up later. 

Amethyst curled a piece of lavender hair around a chubby finger, “It blows. Who knew trying to learn Hindi was so damn hard.”

Peridot snorted, “I believe _I_ did. Learning any language is hard. At least your mother tongue is of the same language family as Hindi.”

Amethyst threw her head back and let out another loud groan. “Why did I do this to myself?" Amethyst questioned, aggressively pulling at the skin of her face. 

Peridot removed her glasses. She gently rubbed each glass lens with the material of her hoodie. “You took this class because you wanted to learn Hindi to impress Pearl.” Peridot reminded.

Amethyst sighed, slumping in her chair. “Yeah, you right,” Amethyst said, letting a small smile settle on her face.

Peridot let her own smile form. Amethyst, in Peridot's opinion, was not someone who was overly invested in her academics. Yet, here was Amethyst, putting forth a great effort to learn Pearl's home language. It was sweet really. 

Peridot had been roommates with Amethyst now for two years. Amethyst had started seeing Pearl towards the end of their first semester at DU. Pearl and Amethyst’s relationship had been a bit of a surprise all things considered. Pearl and Amethyst were complete opposites, in just about every sense of the word. What was that phrase again? Opposites attract? That was certainly the case for Pearl and Amethyst, Peridot mused. 

Pearl was a tall and rather fragile looking person. Peridot was surprised to learn Pearl was one of the best fencers at the university. Pearl had a look to her that Peridot could only describe as fairy-like. Pearl wore her hair in a pixie style colored a shade of coral pink. Pearl always wore outfits that were loose and flowed gracefully from her body. In combination with how she carried herself, Pearl often seemed to be walking on air. Much like a ballerina. 

In contrast, Amethyst was short, with a chubby athletic build. Amethyst had always been a competitive athlete throughout high school. Upon entering DU, she immediately joined both the rugby and lacrosse team. While Amethyst was not the studious type, Peridot had taken notice of a change in Amethyst. Little by little, Amethyst was dedicating more time to her academics. Courtesy of Pearl, Peridot thought.

Amethyst, unlike her girlfriend, sported long locks dyed the shade of lavender. Amethyst did not dress herself in an overtly feminine style. She often opted for a pair of baggy jeans, a T-shirt and a snapback.

Amethyst absentmindedly played with her septum ring, glancing down at her wrist watch. 8:52 p.m. She picked up a highlighter, tapping it against her plump lips.

“Hey Peri, can you take a break from studying long enough to get a coffee with me?” Amethyst inquired.

Peridot looked up from her calculus assignment. She could actually go for a cup of coffee, perhaps even a donut.

“Actually, yeah. Let’s go.” Peridot answered, standing up from her chair and stretching her arms above her head.

Amethyst grinned, grabbing a snapback from the top of her desk. Shoving her wallet deep into her back pocket, she opened the door to the room, “Shake a leg Peri.”

Peridot made a face, “Haha Amethyst, you are so funny.”

Peridot motioned at Amethyst to close the door as she removed a pair of green alien patterned boxers from her body. She made her way over to her closet, rummaging through one of the drawers. She pulled out a pair of leggings, sliding them over her green prosthetic legs with ease.

“Remind me why you decided to get those in green again?” Amethyst asked with a finger in her ear.

“Because what color is better than green? Plus, I look _fantastic_ in green.” Peridot winked.

Amethyst laughed, opening the door again, “Okay Peri. Okay.” 

***

Peridot and Amethyst made their way back to their dorm, coffee and donuts in hand. They chatted idly as they crossed the campus in its dim lighting. As they continued walking, a large figure suddenly emerged, jogging from an unilluminated area. The large person taking notice of Peridot and Amethyst, jogged in a fast pace towards them. 

Peridot shrunk behind Amethyst at the stranger's sudden approach. As the stranger came into the light, Peridot was awestruck to see a woman. Peridot had never seen a woman of this size and stature in real life. As Peridot racked her eyes over the woman's body, it felt as if cotton balls were sitting in her throat. Peridot estimated she exceeded six feet in height with an incredible physique to match. She was muscular to the point that each visible muscle looked as if it had been hand chiseled onto her body. Peridot noticed patches of Vitiligo marking various parts of her exposed flesh, including her face.

Peridot’s admiring thoughts were interrupted by a loud, deep voice, “Amethyst!”

“Jasper! What’s up sis?” Amethyst responded, giving the woman a high five.

Jasper wiped sweat from her face before returning the hive five. 

“I’m just out running. I’ve been drinking too much lately and I need to get back in shape for lacrosse.” Jasper laughed, slapping her stomach.

Amethyst returned the laugh, smacking her own stomach, “I know what you mean.”

“You’re still playing right?” Jasper asked.

“You know it. Not like anyone else in the team can keep up with you or Bismuth.” Amethyst commented, punching Jasper in the arm.

Jasper laughed again, “You got that right runt. You should come and condition with Bismuth and me. She’s kicking my ass, and I need someone to suffer with.”

“You make it sound so tempting Jasper.” Amethyst commented dryly.

Jasper seemed to just notice Peridot standing next to Amethyst.

“Oh! My bad, this is Peridot.” Amethyst introduced.

“Oh, your roommate right? Amethyst, you never told me she was cute." Jasper commented, offense visible in her tone. 

Peridot's face felt like it was on fire. 

Amethyst wrapped her arm around Peridot’s shoulders, “Yeah. She’s pretty cute, huh?”

“A-Amethyst!” Peridot cried out in embarrassment.

Jasper grinned, “Well I better get going, Bismuth is probably timing my ass. Amethyst, hit me up when you’re ready to condition. And tell Pearl I said hey.” Jasper turned her attention to Peridot, “I hope to see you around campus Peri.” And with a wink, Jasper jogged off, disappearing into the dark.

Amethyst chuckled and began to walk again in the direction of their dormitory. She walked a few paces before realizing Peridot had not followed her. She turned around to see Peridot facing away from her. Amethyst approached Peridot.

“Peridot? Are you okay?” Amethyst asked.

Peridot was staring off in the direction Jasper had gone, “W-Who was that Amethyst..?”

Amethyst blinked, “That’s Jasper, didn’t you hear her? I’ve talked about her before, she’s that big buff girl from the lacrosse team. She and I are always drinking and partying together.”

“Jasper…. Yes. I suppose I do remember you talking about her.” Peridot commented in a soft voice.

Amethyst blinked again, “Peri, you’re acting weirder than usual. What’s wrong?”

Peridot shook her head, “I, uh.. N-Nothing. Nothing’s wrong. Let’s go back. It’s getting late and we still need to study.”

Amethyst rolled her eyes and groaned, “Man…”


	2. Vector Functions and Protein Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether Peridot likes it or not, her roommate Amethyst and her girlfriend Pearl are about to become involved with Peridot's love life. But Amethyst and Pearl aren't the only ones plotting, Jasper has plans of her own.

Upon returning home, Peridot placed her coffee on a small nightstand that sat beside her lower bunk before climbing in. Peridot pulled her comforter over her body, nestling beneath its warmth. She pulled her laptop onto her thighs and opened an already existing tab that showcased a class forum regarding one of her engineering classes. Peridot opened a link labeled “class syllabus” and scanned over the contents in an attempt to discern if any assignment was due within the next day or so. Nothing. She proceeded to check other classes on the web forum.

Amethyst had settled at her desk that was parallel from Peridot's bed. She looked down at a piece of paper that lay atop her desk labeled with the title, "Chapter 3 Grammar Exercises." Amethyst chewed aggressively on the eraser of her pencil before beginning to try and fill in the blank spaces on the assignment.

“Augh, why is translating so hard?” Amethyst complained aloud.

Peridot did not look up from her computer, “Translating is difficult because languages often cannot offer direct translations for one another.”

Amethyst groaned at Peridot’s comment, but continued to work on her assignment.

About an hour had passed when Amethyst finally finished filling out the worksheet; it was smudged and a tad crinkled from her constant erasing. She slammed her language book closed, stuffing her homework into a messy and disorganized binder. She let out a sigh of relief and spun around in her chair to face Peridot. 

“Whatcha doing?” Amethyst inquired, once again playing with her septum ring.

Again, Peridot did not look up from her computer, “I’m studying.”

“Studying what?” Amethyst asked.

Peridot glanced up from her computer screen at Amethyst, “Vector functions.”

Amethyst's face contorted into an expression of pure confusion, “Vector…what?”

Peridot sighed, “A vector function is a mathematical function of one or more variables whose range is a set of multidimensional factors-”, Peridot abruptly stopped speaking when Amethyst held a hand up to her face.

“Duuude, summarize.” Amethyst demanded.

Peridot frowned, “Calculus. I am studying Calculus.”

“Ohhhhhh, why didn’t you just say that in the first place?” Amethyst placed her hands behind her head as she leaned back in her desk chair.

Peridot let out a groan as she massaged her fingers against her temple.

Before Amethyst could comment, there was a knock on the door. Amethyst looked up, “Yo. Door’s open.”

The door opened. “Amethyst, you really shouldn’t invite people into your room without knowing who it is first.” A woman stated in a matter of fact tone.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, “So you keep me telling me.”

Peridot looked up from her computer, “Hello Pearl.”

"Hi Peridot.” Pearl greeted back.

Pearl shifted the weight of her backpack from one shoulder to the other, “Sorry to barge in here without any warning, but I was wondering if you had finished the assignment for Calculus? I’m not wholly confident with how I worked out the last problem. I was hoping you and I could go over it together, then I could see if any of my solving methods were incorrect.”

“Ah, yes. That problem was rather on the challenging side, wasn’t it? I took almost ten minutes to complete it." Peridot commented nonchalantly as she opened said Calculus assignment on her computer.

Pearl felt her eye twitch as she forced a smile. Pearl had spent almost an hour working on that problem. Pearl found it difficult to hold Peridot accountable for her insults, simply because Peridot lacked the ability to exercise tact when it came to communicating with others.

Pearl settled on the edge of Peridot’s bed as the two of them began to discuss the problem at length.

Amethyst while unsure of what the two were discussing specifically, made the decision to join Pearl on Peridot's bed. She wove her arms around Pearl's exposed stomach. The action caused Pearl to halt speaking for a moment and turn her attention to Amethyst. She smiled gently down at Amethyst.

Amethyst focused her eyes on the floor when she felt heat radiate from her face. She smiled to herself. Amethyst remained in that position over the next twenty minutes, breathing in the scent of Pearl.

“Ah, yes. I see now. Thank you Peridot, your explanation was incredibly helpful.” Pearl thanked.

“No problem Pearl. Anytime.” Peridot commented.

Pearl turned her attention back on Amethyst, “Did you finish your homework?”

Amethyst rolled her eyes, “Yessss mom.”

Pearl clicked her tongue in an annoyed fashion, “Oh honestly Amethyst. I only want to make sure you are-”

Amethyst kissed Pearl's nose, “I’m just kidding P. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

Pearl’s face burned and she smacked Amethyst playfully, “Amethyst! Please refrain from speaking about my unmentionables in front of Peridot!"

Peridot snickered. Amethyst perked her head up suddenly, “Oh! Pearl, that reminds me. Peridot and I ran into Jasper earlier. She says hi.”

Peridot had been rapidly typing when her hands suddenly halted their movement, followed by her entire body going rigid at the mention of Jasper’s name.

Both Pearl and Amethyst regarded Peridot with questioning expressions.

“Is something wrong Peridot?” Pearl asked.

“W-Why would anything be wrong?” Peridot forced a laugh, awkwardly rubbing at her arm and avoiding eye contact with Pearl.

Pearl eyed her, “Are you alright?”

“Of course I am..! W-Why wouldn’t I be?!” Peridot’s voice had grown loud.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow at Peridot, “Dude, why are you suddenly acting like such a spaz?”

Peridot felt her face grow hot, she pulled at the collar of her hoodie. Just hearing Jasper’s name made Peridot’s heart pound wildly against her chest. All she could hear was her pulse throbbing inside her ears as sweat began to form and roll down her back.

Peridot suddenly sprung forth from her bed, “Is anyone else sweating because _I_ am sweating! I’m going to go take a shower… Now!” Peridot grabbed her pajamas, towel and toiletries basket and quickly sprinted from the room before Pearl or Amethyst could react.

“What on earth was that about?” Pearl questioned.

Amethyst shrugged, “Dunno. She’s been acting weird ever since we met Jasper on the way home.”

Pearl put a finger to her lip, a thoughtful expression settling on her face, “Since you met Jasper you say?”

“Yeah.” Amethyst answered.

There was silence. Pearl and Amethyst suddenly looked at one another.

Amethyst’s eyes widened, “You don’t think..?”

Pearl clasped her hands together, “Oh I think!”

Amethyst laughed, “Oh my god, I can’t believe this! I’ve never seen Peri with a crush on someone before!”

“Amethyst, we need to be sensitive to Peridot. After all, she can be rather… awkward....and tactless..." Pearl trailed off in her speech.

Amethyst sniggered, “That’s an understatement.”

“Now Amethyst.” Pearl scolded. “We need to support and encourage Peridot. Oh, I have an idea! Perhaps we could set them up? After all, we really do owe Jasper.” Pearl suggested.

Amethyst grinned, pulling Pearl close against her body, “That is true.”

Pearl felt heat forming on her cheeks, “Amethyst….”

Amethyst ran a hand over the pastel pink crop top Pearl wore, traveling down to grasp Pearl’s butt through her powder blue colored jeans.

Pearl wrapped her arms around Amethyst’s neck as the two leaned into the other, lips meeting in a soft kiss. Amethyst guided Pearl till she was laying on her back with Amethyst straddling her hips.

Pearl broke the kiss, “Amethyst, we’re on Peridot’s bed. Remember what happened last time?”

Amethyst immediately sat up, pulling Pearl with her. Pearl was right, if Peridot caught them on her bed again, it would be the end of them. Literally.

“Why don’t you come home with me?” Pearl offered, tucking a piece of Amethyst's hair behind a heavily pierced ear.

“Oooo. Pearl wants to get it on, huh?” Amethyst teased.

Amethyst, don’t be vulgar!” Pearl chided.

“Pussy game too strong I guess.” Amethyst wiggled an eyebrow suggestively at Pearl.

“Amethyst!” Pearl cried.

***

Peridot dipped her index finger into a small gray jar labeled, “moveable hair wax.” She gently rubbed the wax against her palms, then began to work her hands through her hair. She combed her fingers through her bangs, shaping them to sit up from her forehead. She made light quick gestures with her fingers, teasing the sides and back of her hair to add both volume and texture. She winked at herself in the mirror, wiping her hands on a towel she had nearby.

Peridot slung one of her backpack straps over her shoulder before taking one last look at her appearance in the mirror. She adjusted her glasses, then grinned at her reflection.

“Lookin’ good.” Peridot complimented to herself, followed by a wink.

Peridot grabbed her lanyard of keys and headed out the door. Peridot had returned from her shower the night before to find Amethyst and Pearl gone. Amethyst’s bed still remained unoccupied bringing Peridot to the conclusion she had spent the night at Pearl’s apartment. Normally Peridot would not bother to lock the door if Amethyst was there, but with Amethyst currently absent, she would need to. She twisted the key in the lock till her ears were met with a distinct ‘click’ sound. She removed her key, checking to make sure the door was indeed locked before heading towards the door exit.

As Peridot made her way across campus, her mind became occupied with thoughts of the Amazonian woman she had met the night before.

***

Jasper yawned loudly as she shifted her weight onto her right leg, watching her pancake batter in the skillet begin to bubble. When the edges had set and the bubbles began to pop consistently, she flipped the pancake over, revealing a golden brown side. When a few minutes had passed, she removed the pancake from the skillet and placed it a top a rather generous stack of pancakes.

“Hey Bis!” Jasper shouted.

“Yeah!” A voice called back.

“Breakfast is ready!” Jasper hollered.

“On my way! Don't eat my food!” The voice yelled.

Jasper placed the plate of pancakes on the table counter-top where two plates were already set. She looked up as she heard the familiar heavy footsteps of her roommate entering the kitchen.

“Morning.” Jasper greeted.

A woman with rainbow dyed dreadlocks tied up into a high ponytail sat down with a heavy thud at the counter. She was similar in height to Jasper, but arguably larger in terms of her physique. The muscles of her arm flexed as she brought a large hand up to cover her mouth as she yawned.

“Morning.” She returned the greeting, “Mmm. Smells good.”

“Peanut butter protein pancakes for your dinning pleasure.” Jasper bowed herself in a mock fashion.

“Oh Jasper, you spoil me!” She laughed.

Jasper slid a few pancakes onto a plate, passing it to her roommate, “Here you go Bis.”

Bismuth grinned, taking the plate, “Thanks.”

Jasper walked around the counter and took her seat beside Bismuth, filling her own plate with pancakes.

Bismuth looked up from her pancakes, her mouth completely full, “Gym today?”

“Yeah, meet you there at six?” Jasper stuffed her own mouth with pancakes.

Bismuth nodded, swallowing heavily.

“Oh Bis, how do you feel about throwing a party this weekend?” Jasper asked casually between bites.

Bismuth stopped eating, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Well, I do prefer cutting out alcohol during conditioning but, what the hell, I do love a good party. Let’s do it!” Bismuth declared, raising up her fork.

“Awesome, I’ll start letting everyone know.” Jasper commented, removing her cellphone from the pocket of her sweatpants.

Bismuth leaned against the counter, smiling at Jasper, “So, whose the girl you’re trying to get into bed?”

Jasper chuckled, nothing passed under Bismuth’s radar, no matter how subtle Jasper tried to be. “You know Amethyst’s roommate right?”

Bismuth practically choked on her pancakes, “Amethyst’s roommate? As in _Peridot_? The little nerd who always wears the alien boxer shorts? _THAT_ Peridot?”

“Yes, _THAT_ Peridot.” Jasper responding, mocking Bismuth's tone.

Bismuth grabbed her sides and let out a loud, hearty laugh.

Jasper’s face grew hot, “What are you laughing at?!”

Bismuth continued to laugh, tears gathering at the corner of her eyes, “Just thinking of the two of you together is hilarious.”

Jasper punched Bismuth in the arm, “Fuck you! Why is that hilarious?!”

Bismuth took in large gulps of air between laughs, hands still clutching at her sides, “Can you imagine the two of you having sex?! If you rode her face, you'd suffocate her!”

Jasper punched her again, “You’re such an asshole.”

Bismuth calmed down a bit, “I’m sorry Jasper. I shouldn’t laugh. I’m sure you’ll make a great couple. But just remember, don’t make any sudden or loud movements, the small ones scare easily.” Bismuth let out another loud laugh as she exited the kitchen.

Jasper made a face while giving Bismuth's back a crude hand gesture. She glanced down at her watch, “Shit.” She needed to get her ass in gear or she'd be late for class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was completely overwhelmed with the reception the first chapter received. I was hoping just for a like or two, but instead, I received so much more from you wonderful people! I hope you'll stick around and keep enjoying this fun project with me! 
> 
> Also, I realize it took me about a month to upload a new chapter, I will try not to take as long from here on out. I just started a new semester at my university where I work in my school's gender and sexuality resource center, so I got caught up in a lot of preparations and events to bring in new students and get them familiar with everything:) So hopefully with the end of the month coming soon, I'll have more free time to update more frequently!! Thank you for being patient with me.


	3. Clods and Hipsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot thinks she is good at lying, too bad Jasper doesn't.

Jasper jammed her large hands into the pockets of her faded pale blue jeans littered with holes. While some were there originally when she had purchased the jeans, some were not. She couldn’t help she had bulked up since the initial purchase. Plus, she looked damn good in them. They hugged her well-muscled calves and thighs, while accentuating her incredibly firm and round ass.

Jasper removed a pair of black sunglasses that hung from the collar of her sleeveless crop-top that read, “Resting Gym Face.” She slid her sunglasses on and began walking in the direction of the science building. She had an 8:50 class in the Exercise Physiology lab.

Jasper noticed she was in the exact place where she had met Amethyst and her roommate the night before.

_Peridot._

Her eyes scanned over the various dormitories that stood to the left of her, wondering which one Peridot lived in. Jasper realized she had never actually been in Amethyst’s room before; Amethyst was always at her place, eating her food and drinking her alcohol. Jasper pursed her lips, she could always make an excuse to go see Amethyst at her room. Jasper could get a peek at her roommate again, chat her up.

It took Jasper a few seconds to notice someone heading in the direction of the science building.

“No way.” Jasper thought.

It was Peridot. She was completely absorbed in whatever it was she was messing with on her smart phone.

Jasper grinned, “This must be my lucky day.”

It did not take much effort on Jasper’s part to catch up to Peridot. She approached Peridot from the right, moving in close behind her. Peridot taped her thumbs rapidly against the screen of her smart phone, she hadn’t notice Jasper.

“Mornin’ Peri.” Jasper greeted.

“Stars!” Peridot shouted, unconsciously letting go of her phone.

Jasper caught Peridot's phone before it hit the pavement, “Jumpy in the morning, huh?”

Peridot’s face flushed, “W-Well, you startled me..!”

Jasper removed her sun glasses, “Sorry. Couldn’t resist, y’know?” Jasper held out her hand, offering Peridot back her phone.

Peridot's eyes grew wide as she stared at the open hand offering back her phone. Under normal circumstances Peridot would have grabbed it without hesitating, but suddenly her body felt heavy and unresponsive. Peridot had been well aware of how tall, well-muscled and gorgeous Jasper was despite it being dark when they had met. Yet seeing Jasper in the light of day was almost too much for Peridot. Her bronzed skin seemed to glow underneath the sun’s rays. Peridot felt her body grow hot as her eyes met with Jasper’s smoldering amber ones.

“Peri, you okay?” Jasper asked, placing a large hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

Peridot jerked from the sudden contact, “Y-Yes! Why would I not be fine?” The heat radiating from Peridot’s face felt like an out of control wildfire.

Jasper placed a hand on her hip, smirking down at Peridot. It did not take a genius to see Peridot was both flustered by speaking with and being touched by Jasper.

“Peri, do you like to party?”

Peridot almost choked, “P-Party?”

“Yeah, party. If you’re into it, I’m having a party this weekend.” Jasper flashed her pearly whites at Peridot.

Peridot gulped louder than she would have liked, “P-Party you say… I mean, psshhh… course I party… I’m uh, always…partying…”

Jasper pressed her lips together, trying to suppress a laugh that was bubbling in her chest. Peridot was a terrible liar.

“Glad to hear. I’m sure Amethyst will be coming, so you don’t have to worry about my finding my house. Or you know, I could always pick you up.” Jasper winked at her.

Peridot wanted to scream. “That won’t be necessary! I will just come with Amethyst!” Peridot insisted. 

Jasper let out a deep laugh, “Okay Little Green. I’ll see you Saturday night.” Jasper slipped Peridot’s phone back into her hand before heading off and disappearing into the science building.

Peridot stood still, her eyes trained on Jasper until she was no longer within her view. With Jasper gone, Peridot collapsed onto the pavement, curling in on herself, forming a ball.

Peridot let out a string of distressed groans, “Shit.”

What had she just gotten herself into?

***

Peridot slumped into her usual lecture seat, burying her face into her arms.

“Morning Peridot.” Pearl greeted.

Pearl’s ears were met with a mumbled response.

Pearl took her seat next to Peridot, placing her turquoise colored backpack on the table. She glanced at Peridot.

“Peridot, did something happen?” Pearl asked, gently placing her hand on Peridot’s shoulder.

Pearl received another mumbled reply.

Pearl puffed her cheeks, “Oh honestly Peridot! I cannot understand you when you mumble like that!”

Peridot suddenly sat up and shouted, “I’M A _CLOD_ PEARL!!!!!!!”

Pearl was taken aback at Peridot’s sudden outburst.

“Is that what she calls it?” A girl with short cerulean dyed locks commented sarcastically.

“Lapis, please! Peridot is obviously going through something.” Pearl scolded.

“Sorry Peridot.” Lapis apologized, sitting atop the lecture table directly across from Pearl and Peridot; her long legs dangled over the table’s edge. Lapis while tall, was shorter in comparison to Pearl. Her physical build, while like Pearl’s, was a bit more defined in terms of shape and fullness. She wore a cobalt blue knitted hat accompanied by a crop T-shirt with low, loose fitting jeans.

Pearl often liked to describe Lapis as the physical embodiment of the lesbian art school girl aesthetic.

“Back to my previous question, Peridot, what happened?” Pearl asked again.

Peridot buried her hands in her hair, pulling at it aggressively, “I agreed to go to a party! Not only that, I said that I actually _enjoyed_ going to parties!”

Both Pearl and Lapis squinted their eyes at Peridot, making an "o" shape with their mouths.

“Peridot, you hate parties.” Lapis informed.

 _“I know.”_ Peridot groaned, hanging in her head.

"You don't like drinking." Lapis continued.

 _"I. Know."_ Peridot said, trying to emphasize her frustration and annoyance at Lapis.

"You don't like meeting new people. Hell, you don't even like people." Lapis was on a roll.

"Lapis!" Peridot snapped.

"Oh, sorry."

“Peridot, who do you even know that would be throwing a party?" Pearl asked, genuinely confused.

"Or invite her." Lapis added.

Pearl glared at Lapis. 

Lapis coughed awkwardly as she looked down at her beat up Dr. Martens boots.

Pearl looked back at Peridot, "Well?"

Peridot remained quiet.

“Peridot?”

Peridot swallowed hard. Her hands gripped her jeans as she whispered, “Jasper…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just really want to say thank you guys for all the amazing comments and likes you've given this story. You are absolutely amazing!! I never thought people beyond one or two would like this! I hope you were able to enjoy this chapter as well(:


	4. Squats and Backswords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is overwhelmed by Jasper's invitation to her party, but Pearl is there to assist Peridot in any way she can. Meanwhile, Amethyst is left wondering where Pearl has run off too, prompting Amethyst to reflect on past events.

Amethyst curled up under her violet bed sheets. She sent another text to Pearl; she still had not received a reply. She puckered her lips in annoyance as she stared at her phone screen. Pearl hadn’t even read her messages.

Amethyst tossed her phone near the foot of her bed. She tucked her arms underneath her head and she stared up at the ceiling. Where could she be?

Pearl only had two classes today. Pearl would always come to her room afterwards, and the pair would go to the gym. Pearl would practice fencing. Amethyst would pretend to weight lift, but her attention was actually focused on Pearl.

When Pearl fenced, no one's beauty could compare in Amethyst's eyes. Pearl moved with the grace of a ballerina. She struck with her blade a strength and endurance no one seemed able to match. No matter how many times Amethyst watched Pearl fence, she felt adoration towards Pearl. The same adoration she experienced the first time she laid eyes on Pearl.

***

“Lower.” Jasper commanded.

Amethyst gritted her teeth, "I can't."

“You can.” Bismuth insisted.

Amethyst lowered herself into a squatting position while holding a 50 kilogram weight on her shoulder blades. Beads of sweat dripped down her face as she returned herself to a standing position.

“That’s three. Give me three more runt.” Jasper demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

“You got this Amethyst.” Bismuth encouraged.

Amethyst returned the weight to its starting position. She needed to wipe away the sweat and hair that were falling into her eyes. It was times like this she wished her hair were long, she could tie it up and keep it out of her face. Her short messy bob often found its way into her eyes, especially when she was working out like this.

She returned back to her starting position, pulling the weight back onto her shoulders. She began to lower herself, her legs quivering under the weight.

“Easy, easy. Keep your back straight.” Jasper advised moving into a supporting position behind Amethyst.

“Two more.” Bismuth informed.

Amethyst gritted her teeth as she lowered herself again. She struggled to return back to her standing position.

“You got this. Last one.” Bismuth flashed her trademark grin of support at Amethyst.

Jasper held out her hands in case Amethyst became unable to support the weight.

Amethyst breathed in deep and slow, letting out the breath as she lowered herself. Her knees felt like they would buckle; the burning in her thighs felt like an intense fire. She clenched her teeth, sweat pouring down her face as she pushed herself up. She let out an exasperated groan as she felt Jasper lift the weight from her shoulders. She felt Bismuth’s large, strong come down hard on her back, completely knocking the wind out of her.

“Bis, do you want to put Amethyst in the hospital?” Jasper asked.

Bismuth let out an awkward laugh, “Sorry, forget my own strength sometimes.”

Jasper scoffed, “Sometimes? Try _every day_.”

Bismuth laughed heartily, punching Jasper in the arm.

“Stars, Bis.” Jasper cursed, rubbing her arm.

The weight room door opened and in walked an ethereal being of pure grace and beauty. Amethyst stood erect, stars practically visible in her eyes. Amethyst felt her stomach coil with anxiety as the ethereal beauty approached them.

Amethyst wanted to say something, but what?

The woman passed by, her short coral dyed bob delicately bouncing with each step she took. Her smooth, warm brown complexion created a contrast with her coral pink hair. Amethyst noticed a small, white pearl bindi placed between her eyebrows on her forehead. Amethyst became lost in her staring, attempting to memorize the image of the woman.

Jasper leaned her large, heavy frame against the wall, “I see Pearl has caught your eye.”

“You _know_ her?!” Amethyst voice cracked.

“Well yeah, she’s here pretty often. Either up-keeping her body or practicing fencing in that room over there. I’m on decent terms with Pearl, you want me to introduce the two of you?” Jasper offered.

“Amethyst’s in _love_.” Bismuth cooed, cupping her large hands around her round face.

Jasper did not wait for an answer. She wrapped a strong arm around Amethyst’s shoulders, pulling her across the weight room and into the next. A few blue mats had been lain down.

Amethyst's breath hitched in her throat as her eyes focused on Pearl. Pearl was without an opponent, but that did not matter, her skill was evident even as she fenced alone. Amethyst watched in amazement as Pearl swung her backsword as if she were trying to slice the air. Pearl advanced as she struck with a sharp motion in front of herself. Pearl moved with a grace and control Amethyst had never seen in a fighter before; Pearl looked as if she had not broken a sweat. Amethyst awoke from her thoughts as her eyes met with a pair of surprised looking ice blue ones.

Pearl lowered her backsword, she looked at Jasper and a woman she had seen countless times in the gym. Pearl felt her face flush at the amazed expression the other woman wore as she looked upon Pearl.

Pearl wrapped an index finger around a trestle of hair that hung near her ear,“Good morning Jasper, did you need something?”

Jasper flashed a grin, wrapping a muscled arm around Amethyst, “Yeah. I wanted to introduce you to your biggest fan.”

Pearl blinked, feeling a blush creep up her face.

Amethyst stared up at Jasper in utter disbelief, _“Dude.”_

Jasper winked down at Amethyst. With a wave of her hand meant to be a parting gesture, she left the room. She left fate in the hands of the two women remaining.

Amethyst out of feeling sheer awkwardness, rubbed her hand against the opposite arm. She trained her eyes on the ground in an attempt to avoid meeting Pearl’s gaze. She was going to end Jasper when this shit fest was over.

“Sorry about Jasper.” Amethyst apologized.

Pearl smiled, “That’s Jasper for you. She’s rather….aggressive.”

Amethyst laughed nervously, rubbing her hand against her head. “Yeah…" She was still avoiding direct eye contact with Pearl.

Women generally did not react in a nervous fashion to Pearl’s presence. Pearl couldn’t help but find Amethyst’s mannerism rather endearing

“So, you’re a fan? Should I give you an autograph?” Pearl asked teasingly.

“W-Wait – I’m not really a -"

Pearl laughed, “I know.”

Amethyst wanted to die. It would have been really great if the earth opened and swallowed her right then and there.

“I’m Pearl.” Pearl extended her hand out to Amethyst.

Amethyst heart slammed against her chest as she stared at Pearl’s extended hand.

“May I have your name?” Pearl asked.

Amethyst’s mouth felt like she had swallowed those cotton balls doctors like to keep in jars in their office rooms.

_“Pull it together Amethyst. You’re cool remember?”_

Amethyst ran a hand through her hair, flipping her bangs back from her face. She made eye contact with Pearl, giving her a suggestive look.

“Name’s Amethyst.”

Now it was Pearl’s turn to feel nervous; Amethyst had nearly done a 360 in terms of changing her attitude. Pearl tried to regain her composure as she shook Amethyst’s hand. Amethyst’s hand was rough from callouses, but it was warm, in a comfort of sorts.

Amethyst was shocked to find Pearl's hand not calloused, but instead soft. It was delicate and thin, the opposite of Amethyst’s. But Amethyst liked the warmth she felt from Pearl’s hand.

“I’ve never seen someone fence the way you do.” Amethyst complemented.

“Thank you. I don’t approach fencing in the traditional sense. I suppose that’s what makes my style unique and hard to read.” Pearl explained.

Pearl felt a sudden anxiety in her stomach. Had she been bragging? She didn’t want to seem arrogant or pompous to someone whom she had just met.

Amethyst felt as if stars had physically formed in her eyes. Pearl was incredible. She was beautiful, graceful, and a powerful fighter to boot. Amethyst felt her confidence slip again. A woman like Pearl would never be interested in someone like Amethyst.

“I’ve seen you boxing. You have your own unique fighting style.” Pearl commented.

Amethyst’s eyes widened. Pearl had noticed her.

Pearl gripped the hilt of her backsword out of nervous habit, “Yes. You are quite talented in fact. I’m always impressed when I see you.”

Was this a dream? If it was, Amethyst would throttle Peridot if she woke her up now.

While Amethyst was lost in her thoughts, she felt a small piece of paper enter her hand. She looked up.

Pearl smiled in a shy manner, “I didn’t want to forget to give you my autograph.”

Amethyst blinked and looked down at the piece of paper. Sure enough Pearl’s name was written there, but a set of numbers accompanied her name.

_No way._

Amethyst looked back up at Pearl.

“Perhaps you would like to fence with me sometime Amethyst? Or maybe you’d like to get a cup of coffee with me.” Pearl suggested as she placed her backsword in its scabbard. She then placed it within a large gym bag.

Pearl lifted the bag upon her shoulder and turned back to face Amethyst, “I hope you’ll call.” And with that, Pearl left the room, leaving a stunned Amethyst.

After a few seconds had passed the door opened again. Jasper and Bismuth stood in the doorway, both grinning ear to ear at Amethyst.

“Were you two spying on me?” Amethyst questioned.

“Of course we were.” Bismuth answered.

Jasper folded her arms, raising an eyebrow at Amethyst, _“Well?”_

“Okay, I’m definitely in love with you.”

“Don’t make this weird, runt.” Jasper responded.

The three burst out laughing before Bismuth and Jasper took turns putting Amethyst in a headlock and giving her a noogie.

***

Amethyst couldn’t help but smile as she relived her first meeting with Pearl. Amethyst’s thoughts were suddenly interrupted as the door to her room burst open. Both Pearl and Peridot rushed into the room, dozens of shopping bags in their arms.

Amethyst leaned over her the edge of her bunk bed, looking at down at the two who were practically out of breath, “What’s going on?”

“I took Peridot shopping.” Pearl said in an exasperated tone.

Amethyst cocked an eyebrow, “Why wasn’t I invited?”

“There was no time. I needed to get her ready.” Pearl was regaining her breath.

“Get her ready for what? A test? Last time I checked you don’t need new clothes to take a test.” Amethyst muttered in a sarcastic tone.

“Peridot is not taking a test." Pearl informed.

"So what are all the new clothes for?" Amethyst asked.

"Brace yourself Amethyst." Pearl warned.

Amethyst raised an eyebrow in interest.

"Jasper invited Peridot to the party she’s having on Friday.” Pearl could hardly contain her excitement.

Amethyst felt her jaw go slack. Before anyone in the room could react, Amethyst fell from the top bunk onto the floor.

“Amethyst!” Pearl and Peridot shouted in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again for all the wonderful comments and encouragements, you guys are so so so lovely. I know Jaspidot content was limited this chapter, but I promise more is coming! Thank you for staying with me up till this point, I hope we can continue this fan fiction journey together! (:


	5. Alien Sweaters and Thigh Highs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl and Amethyst combine their skills in order to assist Peridot in putting together the ultimate party outfit.

Pearl knelt down beside Amethyst, who currently had her face buried in the floor's carpeting.

Pearl placed her hand gently on Amethyst’s arm, “Amethyst, are you alright?”

Amethyst weakly raised her arm, giving Pearl a thumbs up.

Pearl heard Amethyst mumble something into the carpet, she surmised it was along the lines of being okay.

Amethyst sat up suddenly, sputtering as she did, “Augh, I think I ate some carpet.”

“Was that a lesbian joke?” Peridot asked.

Pearl put her hand on her chest in an offended fashion, “Peridot!”

Amethyst nearly choked on her spit as she laughed loudly.

Pearl cupped her hands around her nose and mouth, sighing deeply, “You two….”

“So wait, Jasper invited _you_ to her party??” Amethyst asked.

“Affirmative.” Peridot answered, adjusting her glasses.

“Oh man, this is big. Jasper’s definitely interested in you.” Amethyst remarked.

Peridot could feel her face growing warmer. She let out a cough, “Yes, well, Pearl informed me as such during the hour long car ride on the way to the mall.”

Amethyst's eyes scanned over the multitude of shopping bags scattered on the floor,“If you guys went shopping for something for Peridot to wear to the party, why are there are so many bags? Is it lingerie, cause you know Jasper’s pretty into - ”

“Amethyst, please.” Pearl chided.

“What? I was just saying that Jasper really likes -”

“ _Anyway_.” Pearl cut off Amethyst, “The reason why we have so many bags is because Peridot could not decide on one outfit, and unfortunately there was….a sale.”

“A sale? On what?” Amethyst asked.

“I’m glad you asked Amethyst!” Peridot commented, rummaging through one of her shopping bags, “ _Ta-daa_!”

Peridot removed a soft-looking sweater from the shopping bag that had a stereotypical designed green alien printed on the front.

Amethyst’s face dropped, “Dude….you’re shitting me….All of these clothes you bought? Every _single one_ of them has a picture of an alien on them?”

“Psshhh, of course not. That would be stupid Amethyst,” Peridot said as she rummaged through a different shopping bag, this time pulling out a white cropped shirt with an image printed on the front, “This one has the Andromeda Galaxy on it!”

Amethyst blankly stared at Peridot, “Oh my fucking god.”

Amethyst then turned to Pearl, “ _This_ , this is why you should always bring me on the shopping trips.”

“Regardless,” Pearl snapped, holding her hand up at Amethyst, “She did buy some bottoms that paired with the right top will do the job.”

Amethyst sat thoughtfully for a moment, “Ah, I get it. Accentuate her butt and the alien sweater won’t matter.”

“Precisely.” Pearl replied.

Peridot frowned, “What’s wrong with my alien sweater?”

***

“Pearl, we’ve been at this for hours.” Amethyst groaned.

Pearl tapped her index finger against her chin, “I thought accentuating her butt would really do the trick.”

“It normally would but those alien faces are so damn distracting.” Amethyst commented.

“For the last time, there is nothing wrong with my alien sweaters!!” Peridot hollered.

“Let’s use our inside voices.” Pearl suggested gently.

Amethyst sat up suddenly, “Wait. I think I have an idea.”

Amethyst made her way to Peridot’s dresser and began aggressively rummaging through her sock drawer.

“Socks Amethyst? I hardly doubt -,” Pearl stopped herself when she saw the pair of thigh high black stockings Amethyst had fished out from the drawer.

“Amethyst, I don’t understand, why would those thigh socks make a difference? You can barely see them under my shorts.” Peridot commented.

“Oh we’ll be seeing them alright, because you won’t be wearing any shorts.” Amethyst responded.

Peridot squinted her eyes, “Of course I’ll be wearing shorts.”

Amethyst shook her head, a sly grin spreading over her features, “No ya won’t. Your sweater is both long enough and you are short enough that you can get away with no shorts.”

“Amethyst you cannot be serious!!” Peridot cried.

“Of course I am. Your hot Peridot, flaunt it.” Amethyst replied nonchalantly.

“While that may be true, I cannot just walk into a party with my ass hanging out!” Peridot argued.

“Of course you can Peri. That’s the whole point of college parties. It’s the most socially acceptable place to let your assets hang out. Flaunt what you got girl!” Amethyst encouraged.

“Pearl, please explain to Amethyst how I cannot possibly go to the party in an over-sized sweater and no pants.” Peridot begged.

“Actually Peridot, I’m going to have to agree with Amethyst on this one. In this situation I think you need to, as Amethyst put so bluntly, flaunt what you got.” Pearl replied honestly.

Peridot felt her jaw go slack, “I can’t believe this. Pearl, the prude, is telling me to go without pants to a party.”

“Just think of it as a dress, only it’s a sweater.” Pearl suggested.

Is this really going to get Jasper to notice me?” Peridot questioned.

“With that ass and those thighs? Definitely.” Amethyst answered.

Peridot sighed heavily, “Hand me those socks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allow me to apologize immensely for the long overdue update and the incredibly short length of this chapter. I really want to say thanks for the continued support and I hope you all enjoy this chapter:) Happy Holidays!!

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me, this is my first time using HTML formatting and I'm still trying to learn how to indent paragraphs. Forgive me. 
> 
> After seeing a lot of inspirational Jaspidot and Pearlmythst content over the past few months, I decided to write a story despite not doing so since I was in my early teens. I would like to make this into a multi-chapter story if anyone would be interested in it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter at the very least! 
> 
> (I plan to write explicit scenes as the story continues)


End file.
